The present invention relates to an electrical connector with an assist lever that may be used to mate two halves of the electrical connector. More specifically, this invention relates to an electrical connector with an assist lever and features that allow for a reduction in size of the electrical connector.
Vehicles, such as passenger cars, include an increasing number of electrical devices. Features such as lights, cameras, sensors, motors, blowers, and heaters are used to provide comfort or safety features for passengers of the vehicles. In order to operate these electronic components, electrical connections are provided in the vehicle to transfer operating power and control signals. During assembly of a vehicle, components are typically put in position, and multiple wires are run together in a wire harness. Each of the individual wires can be connected to a separate electrical terminal. Multiple electrical terminals may be placed in a connector that is mated with a corresponding connector in order to make electrical connections to all the wires in a wire harness simultaneously. Connecting multiple terminals simultaneously increases the amount of force an operator has to exert to mate the connectors. In order to remove the need for the operator to use a separate tool, it is known to use lever actuated connectors, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 9,281,614.
As the number of electrical components in vehicles continues to increase, there is a desire to fit an increasing number of electrical connections in confined spaces within the vehicles. As a result, it would be advantageous to have an electrical connector that allows a greater number of electrical terminals to be fit in a location, while still being easy for the operator to use.